United Fate
by KyssMe007
Summary: It's been three long years since Sarah had suddenly Vanished from Jareths' life. Now that they can once again unite will they be able to save the threat on Sarahs' life, or will Sarah, along with her son Caleb, be forced to live without Jareth?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Labyrinth or its charming characters.

CHAPTER ONE

Sarah was tired. Not only tired, she was exhausted. Her lower back ached from sitting at her desk, her feet were blistered from running countless errands in shoes that were too small for her, and she had a killer headache from advising Jamies' brother, Ethan, on all his cases. She still couldn't fathom how a guy as corky as Ethan, not to mentioned how dumb he seemed, was able to graduate from Harvard Law.

As always, she fought with the bolt on the door to unlock it. No sooner had she stepped in the door she heard a big splash of water and a small childs' laughter. Soon the pitter patter of tiny feet were headed her way as a small boy shot out from around the corner. "Mama!"

Sarah knelt down to hug her son. "Caleb? What are you doing?"

Caleb leaned closer to his mothers' ear. "She's trying to make take a bath."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh when Ana, the babysitter, came into the livingroom soaked from her head to her waist. She set Caleb down and offered a kitchen towel to Ana. Looking at Caleb she ordered, "Hurry with your bath. It's past your bed time."

They both watched as Caleb took off down the hall into the bathroom. Ana sighed, "Three years old and he is an absolute terror. I swear the older kids I watch are not even a quarter compared to him."

Sarah smile was sad, "He takes after his father. A very magical man. Could get just about anything he wanted."

Ana knew talking about Calebs' father was a touchy subject for Sarah. She walked back towards the hall. "I better get Calebs' bath finished before I head on home."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you Ana."

She went into her room, a small master suit with an equally small bathroom. She gazed at herself in mirror. Dark circles where still visible around her eyes, even with her heavy make up. She was still having trouble sleeping. After all these years she still couldn't rest without wanting him. She couldn't do anything without thinking about him. Her hand went unconsciously to the ring she wore on her finger. A ring she had never taken off since she put it on. It was her only reminder. That and her son, who should be sleeping about now.

A sudden knock came to her door. "Yes?"

"Sarah?" Ana called from the other side of the wooden door. "I just put Caleb down and am heading home now."

"Thank you, Ana. Have a good night." She called back.

"Good night."

Grabbing a clip from her dresser, Sarah pinned up her hair as she walked the short distance to the bathroom. In no time flat the small tub was filled with bubbles, the room lit with tiny tea light candles, soft music floated through the air, and Sarah gladly sank into the tub with a sigh of pure bliss.

As always, she starred at that ring on her finger. It's been over three years. It was definitely time to let go. Yet, could she let go for Calebs' sake? She didn't know, but she did know that her heavy heart needed to be lifted from its burden.

She lifted her bubbled right hand from the water. Instantly, a clear crystal ball appeared in her hand. She waved it back and forth, like the so many times she had seen Jareth do it. "Jareth." She whispered. His name still pained her. Upon saying his name the crystal brightened showing Sarah the palace. In the main hall Jareth sat on his throne. His eyes were sad, and he looked just as miserable as she felt.

"Jareth."

As if he heard her, his head suddenly snapped up as he searched with renewed hope around the hall over the faces of all the goblins. He was looking for her she knew that. "The crystal can't show you anything." She watched as his mouth formed the word 'crystal'. Soon he was starring into his own crystal and Sarah saw herself reflected in the tiny orb. She sat forward and watched as the mini-her sat forward in a bath.

As Sarah watched Jareth, who watch herself watching him. She grew confused as he tried to motion for something. She sighed, she had never been good at charades. But Sarah struggled to understand him as his right hand pulled on one of his fingers from his left hand. When Sarah cupped the crystal ball in both hands Jareth went ballistic, nodding and pointing to his hand again. Sarah wiped away the steam that formed on the crystal and noticed the red jeweled ring was slightly glowing. Still holding the crystal she gently touched the ring, and quickly noted that Jareth was nodding agin.

"Off." She heard his voice. Good God, how she missed that voice. "Off."

She frowned, did he want her to remove the ring he had given her? Slowly she removed her coveted ring. As soon as it left her hand lightning flashed outside, and the thunder roared. A heavy wind picked up in her bath room as the lightning and thunder continued. Sarah closed her eyes at the last blinding flash of the lightning. When she opened them, all was back to normal.

"Sarah?" Came a whisper.

She turned to look at the door to the bathroom behind her. There in the middle, standing proud as ever, was him. The man she would give anything for. The man she needed more than life. The father of her son.

In a barely audible voice she said his name. "Jareth."

_A/N:_

_Sorry it has taken me SO long to post this story... I wasn't sure what I wanted to do but now that I have a clue as to what I want I promise to get more posted... Enjoy the second Part to Return to the Labyrinth. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth story or its characters

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON/SEXUAL CONTENT. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. VIEWERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

CHAPTER TWO

Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing, for she had seen him so many times. In the courtyard of her apartment, at the store, in her office, even at home. She wanted to believe in it this time, but she didn't know if she could. "Is this an illusion? Are you really here?" She asked rising from the bubbly tub. Her soft black cotton towel was quickly wrapped around her as she stepped onto the while tile flooring.

She walked up to him and raised a shaky hand that connected with his warm flesh. "I do not believe this is happening." She confessed.

"Such a pity." He whispered as he leaned forward and captured her trembling lips with his own. God she tasted so good, even better than he had remembered. He pressed her against the wall as he deepened the kiss, pressing his body to hers he could hear her whimpers. "Sarah."

He pulled her towards the small bed in the other room, discarding his clothes, as well as he towel, along the way. She fell backwards onto the bed with him on top of her, they both let out a gentle moan. His kisses trailed down her jaw line, down her neck to her shoulders. "How I have missed you."

Sarah turned her face into his hair. "And I you, my king."

Jareths' kisses travel lower until he kisses the valley between her breast. He could hear her quick inhale of her breath. He gazed into her eyes as his mouth descended upon her right breast, suckling, flicking the tiny bud with his tongue. He could feel Sarahs' fingers entwining into his hair as she pulled him closer. Jareth turned his attention to the twin orb as his left hand trailed downwards to her silken folds. He rubbed tiny circles over her sensitive pearl, adding more pressure with every moan that escaped her lips.

Sarahs' hips move on their own accorded, pushing against his enchanted fingers. She nearly flew off the bed when he inserted a thick finger into her warmth. She was so close to bursting, but she wanted him to be with her when she finally did. "Jareth." She begged.

Jareth lips found her own in the darkness as he thrust forcefully into her. They both moaned a loud from the power of their union. They starred into each others' eyes, until Sarah smiled. She leaded up and kissed him before she started lifting her hips, encouraging him to move.

He returned her smile as he began pumping in and out of her. Receiving delightful moans from her that loosened moans of his own. "I must be in heaven."

"Less talking, more humping." Sarah harshly whispered. "Harder, Jareth."

Jareth chuckled as he obeyed his lovers' demand. He easily braced his feet on the foot board for better leverage. As he felt her tighten around him. He thrust hard, faster, as she fell off the edge into her screaming orgasm. His own followed shortly after. He collapsed over her, both falling quickly into the slumbers of sleep.

X*X*X*X

Sarah felt a gentle poking against her cheek, one that she shooed away as one would a fly. Again, a poking came to her face.

"Mama... Mama... Mama, I hungry." Came a small voice.

Sarah lifted her head. "Caleb?" Her small son stood in front of her, resting his face on his folded hands.

"I hungry, Mama." He confessed again.

_Got to love Saturday mornings_, Sarah thought. "Ok, baby. Give Mama five minutes and I'll come make you pancakes. Go put on some cartoons."

Caleb smiled, "Ok." He waited to see what his mother would do. When all she had done was close her eyes again he poked her cheek. "Mama?"

"Hm?" Came her sleepy reply.

"Did you know there's a man in your bed?" Caleb asked.

Sarah quickly felt an arm tighten around her. She turned her head to see Jareth sleeping next to her. She smiled before looking back at Caleb. "Go watch tv." She turned back to Jareth once Caleb had left the room and kissed his cheek, than his nose, and finally his lips. "Jareth? It's time to wake up."

Jareth stirred, that had been the first full night of sleep that he's had in almost four years. "Good morning." He gave her an innocent kiss. "Who was that I heard?"

"My son." Sarah answered getting out of bed to slip on a pair or sweats and a spaghetti strap.

"Your son?" He asked sitting up in bed fully awake now. Sarah only nodded before leaving the room. "A son?" He said to himself, completely outranged that she would allow another man to touch her, claim her, as he had. She was his, and he'd be damned if her allowed another to have her.

He quickly slipped on his pants, and only his pants before rushing into the main section of her house. The small boy, with short blonde hair, sat in front of the tv watching puppets sing their alphabet. He found Sarah in the kitchen pouring thick, white liquid onto a hot plate. "When were you going to tell me that you had a son?"

Sarah took a deep breath but didn't answer.

"Where is the father?" Jareth demanded.

"You'll learned everything after breakfast." She stated flipping the round circles over with a flattened spoon.

Jareth sat at the table but didn't touch the plate of food that Sarah had sat before him. He watched as the small boy practically inhaled what he called 'pancakes'. Talking about a small red monster named Elmo, and how he was flying in the air with a blue monster named Grover.

Sarah had watched Jareth out of the corner of her eye, seeing his anger increase by the minute. She put her fork down and looked to Caleb. "Honey, why don't you show Jareth what you can do."

Calebs' eye widened as he looked from his mother to the strange man then back. "You said I no allowed to do it in front of people." He leaned closer and whispered, "That man a stranger." He said pointing in Jareth direction.

Sarah smiled as she raised her hand. Instantly a round crystal ball appeared in her hands, she soon began to allow it to roll over the skin of her arms and hands. Jareth smiled that Sarah could do a trick of the Goblin Royals. She was becoming more like his queen every moment. Caleb laughed as he held up and hand, forming his own crystal ball similar to his mothers'.

Shocked Jareth sat forward in his wooden chair. He snatched the ball from the boy, who shouted an angry "Hey." in his direction. Jareth made the ball disappear. "Do it again." He commanded.

Caleb looked to his mother, who nodded her permission. Frowning at the man he formed another crystal in his tiny palm.

Jareth looked awed struck at Sarah.

"Jareth, meet your son Jarred Caleb. Caleb, meet your father Jareth the Goblin King." Sarah easily made the introductions.

Jareth glanced at the little boy, instantly seeing his mismatched eyes. One blue, one green. Sarah wasn't lying. He still couldn't believe that in his time alone with her, he had fathered a child. Not just any child, a son and heir. A prince of the goblins. "Hello, Caleb."

The boy smiled up at him. "Hi, Daddy!"

_A/N:_

_Thank you for reading. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Labyrinth

CHAPTER THREE

Sarah was cleaning up the house as Jareth sat on the living room floor teaching their son tricks to do with his goblin magic. He had been here for twelve days now, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Her cell phone was constantly ringing, Jamie was curious as to why her friend had called off so many days at the office. Sarah wanted to confess to her friend. Really, she did. But how would she go about it.

'This is the Goblin King from the book we read in college, he's my baby's daddy.'

More than likely not going to happen. She was now in her room, placing items on her dresser until a certain item caught her attention. She cautiously picked up the circular jeweled object, remembering how Jareth had been the one to tell her to take it off. They hadn't even mentioned it since than. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen it since that night when she took it off in the bathroom.

She held it between two fingers and away rom her body, like you would the face of a snake, and walked to the living room. "Jareth." She called, when he looked up at her smiling she held the ring out form him to see. His smile quickly vanished, she nodded at his reaction to the ring, almost like he was gazing at it in fear. "We should talk."

Jareth nodded, and stood, quickly ruffling his sons' hair he followed Sarah back into her bedroom. "Where did you find that? I had taken it away from that old geezer not longer after you gave it to him."

"The last time I was there it was on the table. Wrapped in a package like a present." She calmly explained. "I did think it was a present. The note said it was from you."

Jareth shook his head, "There was no such gift."

"There was. Inside was another note. It had the finale words from the book. The same word I spoke the last time." Sarah shuddered as she remembered those final lines. "After I came back I never took the darn thing off."

"I know. I saw you looking at it every time a was watching you." Jareth told her.

Sarah frowned. "If you were always watching me than how is it that you never saw Caleb?"

Jareth shrugged, "The ring wouldn't allow me to do an many great things. Some how it stops nearly all connections to this world."

"Who sent it?" Sarah asked, dreading to hear the answers. When Jareth remained silent, she asked again only this time demanded to know the answer. "Jareth, who sent the ring to me?"

Jareth pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed. "A goblin named Mamorga."

Sarah was even more confused. "Why would she do this? What could she possibly want from me?"

"Me." He silently confessed. When all Sarah did was raise a curious eye brow he continued. "She was to be my wife. She was actually my betroth. But it all changed with you. After I met you I called off the wedding, I was determined to make you mine." He swallowed hard. "After it became known that you had returned to the Labyrinth, and were spending your nights with me, she became jealous. Practically insane. Hoggle was the one who saw she running from the palace the night before you disappeared. I have yet to see her again, she's vanished from all traces of the Labyrinth."

"So she is determined to kill me?" Sarah asked starting to freak out. "What about me son? Does she know of him too?"

"I don't believe so or she would have already attacked." He moved to hold her in his arms. So wrap her around what little protection her could offer. "Sarah, come with me back to the Labyrinth. I can not protect you and Caleb above ground, my powers are only at their strongest in the Underground."

Sarah wasn't sure if the Underground would be the safest place for them. But Jareth was right. His powers were strongest in the Underground, a place where both she and he knew by heart. They could protect Caleb there better than they could protect him here. They could stay until Mamorga was found.

"I'd have to pack a few things." She said, trying to think it would be a mini vacation. "I'd have to quit my job too."

"So whatever you need." He told her kissing her forehead. "I'll see to Caleb."

Sarah nodded and began packing.

_A/N: _

_Now you know who the bad guy, well goblin, is... _

_**To: Bowie'sMistress: In Chapter 2 when Jareth says "Such a pity" its because Sarah doesn't believe that he is really there. It's kind of like when some says they don't believe something and someone tells them "You better believe it." or "It's happening alright." I just couldn't see the King of the Goblins talking like a Frat Boy so I used one of his more popular lines, "Such a Pity". For him it almost like she says "I don't believe this." and he's like "Well it's a pity you don't." I hope that makes sense. I probably just confused you more.**_

_Thanks for reading. Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth

CHAPTER FOUR

Sarah sighed. "Three months." She whined. They had been in the Underground for three months now, and there was not a damn clue as to where Mamorga was hiding. Sarah remembered the night when she had asked Jareth explain why this one goblin was able to escape his radar.

~FLASHBACK~

"She wasn't always a goblin." Jareth sighed. "In fact, she was a lot like you at one point in time. I took her older sister in the late 30's. She never made it to the castle. She was unfortunate so watch her sister turn. She didn't want her sister to be left all alone in the Underworld, so she begged me to make her one of my followers, saying that she couldn't ease the guilt she felt over what happened to her sister. I took pity on her. Allowed her to choose her own form." He sighed. "But that also allowed her to choose powers. Had I known that I would have never agreed."

"So why were you betroth?" Sarah questioned.

"She still looks human. For a while she was the only girl I knew. She showed compassion when her sister was turned, so I asked her to marry me. She accepted, was thrilled actually. I saw her a few times after that, though each time she seemed darker, more scary." He shivered.

"You're afraid of her?" Sarah asked.

"Not of her. Of what she has become. Dark magic. That is what she has become, what I found out she was practicing. Black magic. I called it off a fortnight before the wedding. She disappeared. No one saw her, no one heard from her. She just vanished. I finally decided that she must have taken her sister and gone above ground." Jareth smiled. " Two years later, a girl, who reminded me of Mamorga, of how kind and caring she was, asked me to take her baby brother. She has been the only girl to complete my labyrinth, and the only one to still my heart."

~ END OF FLASHBACK~

Sarah leaned back in her chair, rubbing her hands tiredly over her face. She had been bent over the library table for hours on end, studying all of the enchantments of the Labyrinth, the powers of Fae Magic. She had attempted to preform a few 'tricks', as it were, and only managed to set the corner trash can a blazed.

If she was, in her point of view, doomed to live in the Underground while a dangerous girl, as she viewed Mamorga, on the loose. Than she might as well attempt to conquer the Fae Magic so that, heaven forbid, Jareth was unable to protect her or Caleb, Sarah could do a fine job at protecting them herself.

A tall fat goblin ran into the library panting, and thought his skin was green, he still seemed a bit pale. "My Lady, you must come quick." He rushed out.

Sarah groaned, "I can not go running to Jareths' side every time he thinks he has found something. Tell him I will speak to him at dinner."

The goblin was shaking his head long before Sarah had finished speaking. "No, my lady, you misunderstand. It is Master Caleb."

"Yes, what of him?" Sarah asked, dreading what trouble her son managed to fall into this time.

"My Lady, Master Caleb is missing." The goblin nearly shouted.

Sarah shout out of her chair, "What!"

_A/N:_

_This was short but I wanted you all to know the story of Mamorga before she appeared in the next Chapter... More explanation will be arriving shortly. Thanks for Reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth story, or it's characters

CHAPTER FIVE

Caleb awoken on the ground, though he didn't remember laying down for a nap. He gazed around the small room, yet all he saw was dirt, like someone made had carved the room under the earth. In the far back corner was a tiny sliver of water, that ran down the wall and across the floor. He hadn't remembered seeing it just a moment ago when he had looked in that direction. He shrugged it off.

Yet, there was one thing he noticed the most. There was no door, no way into the room and no way out. Some how he got into this room, so there had to be a way out.

He shivered, though not from the cold for the room was rather warm, but from fear. He wanted his mother. He wanted his father. He didn't want to be in this scary room that was so quiet, too quiet. A silent tear fell down his cheek.

Why was he hear? Was he a bad boy? Did he do a spell wrong?

He sat huddled against the wall bringing his knees to his chest he quietly cried. He didn't know how he got here. All he could remember was playing with the marbles he had brought to the Underground. He was in the hallway just outside his father's main room. He wasn't allowed in, for his father was holding an important meeting that he wasn't allowed to her.

He remembered looking to the window as a gust of wind came in, and the outside sky instantly changed from sunny to dark and cloudy. The storm had appeared out of nowhere. Lightning brightened the sky, thunder rumbled its mighty roar. The rain came so suddenly, hitting the stone structure as a jackhammer would the black paved streets of his world.

Like his mother had always warned him about, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He walked to the window, braced his hands on the window seal and pulled himself upon it. He thought the storm odd than. For although the entire sky was dark and stormy, it seemed that the rain paid a special liking to this window.

He blinked his eye from the water that was covering him quickly. His hand had slipped and that was when it happened. Instead of falling as he should have, he was pulled into the storm. An evil laughed swirled around him as he was carried away. Now that he thought of it, that laugh had sounded much like a woman's voice.

He sniffled again. Suddenly he heard a noise. When he looked up a woman, as pretty as the angels he had seen in books, was standing in a doorway. He could have sworn that the door was never there a moment ago.

"Are you hungry?" Her angelic voice asked. Caleb nodded. "Here." She held out a tray of food, which Caleb had gladly ran to. She smiled, "Eat up, for soon you'll need all the strength you can summon to stay afloat."

"Where is my mother?" Caleb asked.

The woman smiled wider, "She'll be here soon. In fact, I'm counting on her to save someone very special to her." She stood and went back to the door. "Try to stay as dry as possible, that water leak is always so unpredictable."

Caleb watched as the door closed than suddenly disappeared. Water leak? She had mentioned something about a water leak? The only water he had in the room was that little stream. He looked back to the far wall and froze in horror.

Was it him or had that man grown nearly five times its size.

"Mommy?"

_A/N:_

_Hey guys I am gonna be busy for a while, and I don't when the next chapter will be posted. But I wanted to give you a small peak as to what is happening to Caleb... Did anyone guess that Mamorga would be a complete drop dead gorgeous girl? Thanks for reading and please review._


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own the story of Labyrinth, or it's Fantastic Character.

CHAPTER SIX

Sarah lied in bed feeling numb, her eyes still swollen and red from the last two weeks of crying. Jareth was out somewhere looking for their little boy, his silence was a sign that he has yet to prevail. He swore on his kingdom that he would bring their son back safely, she believed in him, trusted him. She only prayed that he would hurry before what little remained of her sanity escaped her altogether.

She needed to get up and do something. She needed to keep busy. She needed to find her son.

She stood and quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans, that she had made special for herself, one of Jareths' white long sleeves shirt, and a cream colored vest with golden swirls that tied in the back. Her long flowing hair was parted on her left side and clipped with a black hair pin. Her favorite pair of loafers were under the bed, after crawling to fetch them out she slipped them on then gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror.

She started laughing. Her reflection was that of the first time she had ever came to the labyrinth. All those years ago. A naive teenager, with nothing but fairytales and dreams in her head. The same head the uttered the words that trapped Toby, her younger brother, in the Labyrinth. The same naive girl that solved the hardest Labyrinth controlled by the Goblin King. The only girl to solve it still.

That fact gave Sarah a small boost of energy and confidence. Besides she would have a little of Fae Magic on her side. She managed to learn a few tricks that helps a lot. Those most of the were illusions, but they would late long enough for them to get away. She was preparing to leave her room when she noticed a small paper folded on her table.

Cautiously, she approached the table.

_Forget to seek what you wish to find,_

_A precious gift with a ticking time,_

_Yet when the clock chimes to Ten,_

_You'll never see your son again_

She wanted to panic. Never see Caleb again? Clock chimes ten? She looked at her clock alongside the bedroom wall. Already it was half past six in the evening. If she left now, she might have time to make it. But was it ten a.m., or p.m.? She slapped her forehead, of course p.m., Mamorga wouldn't give her that much time to save her son, and she knew this was from Mamorga.

But where did she need to go?

She read the note four more times. The only word that stuck out to her was 'Forget'. Why would Mamorga tell her not to forget to look for Caleb? Maybe that was the clue. That she shouldn't forget. Forget?

Sarah smiled. It was a clue. A big one. No matter how many twists and turns it has, how many time it changes, there was only one play in all the Labyrinth that could make you forget. It was the one place she had to find. The Oubliette. The dark hole where Hoggle had told her they put people in to forget about them. Find the Oubliette, find Caleb.

Tossing the note back on the table Sarah turned and ran from the castle. "I'm coming Caleb."

_A/N:_

_Sorry this is so short. But the meeting with Mamorga is going to be pretty big deal and I wanted that it's own chapter. I promise to get it up soon. Please review and Thanks for Reading! _


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth story or its characters.

CHAPTER SEVEN

She was running, as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She didn't know how long she had been running, for the sun had set long ago. Her only guidance through the twist and turns of the Labyrinth was the bright white circle, high in the night sky. The shadows, casted by the light of the eerie moon, felt threatening. As if at any moment they would reach out and grab her, that they could stop her from her quest.

All this time running, she remembered what Hoggle has told her, when she searched him out after reading the note.

_~FLASH BACK~_

"_HOGGLE!" She yelled across the open space of the garden. "HOGGLE!"_

"_Sarah? What are you doing here?" Hoggle asked setting down his fairy sprayer. _

_Panting, Sarah came to a sliding stop on her knees besides him. "Hoggle, I need your help." She said between gasps. "I need to know how you get into the Oubliette."_

_Hoggle stepped backwards, shocked by his friends strange request. "W-Why would you want to know that?"_

"_Please, I need to know. I-I think that is where Mamorga is hiding Caleb." She quickly said as her breaths became a little easier. "Please, I need to find it." Hoggle looked around still uncertain. "Please, Hoggle. It's my son."_

_Hoggle saw the look of desperation in his friends' eyes. Sighing, he rubbed his hand over his forehead, "The only way to find what is lost, Sarah, is to become lost yourself."_

"_Become lost myself?" Sarah questioned. "But I know ever inch of this Labyrinth, how could I become lost myself?"_

_Hoggle was shaking his head before she could even finish. "Remember that the Labyrinth is always changing, Sarah. It's never how it was, always what it will be." You may have remembered the certain areas of the Labyrinth, for those are always in the same location, but the way to those areas are never the same. Always changing, always moving. It never can rest."_

_Sarah waited, allowing his information to sink into her thoughts. 'Always changing, always moving.' She nodded. "Get lost." She said, more to herself than to Hoggle. As she saw her friend nod and point to an entrance into the Labyrinth from the garden. She stood starring at the entrance fifty yards from her. 'Always changing, always moving. I just have to-' "Get lost." She whispered as she took off running._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

She's been running ever since. At first she didn't believe that the Labyrinth was always changing. It wasn't until an hour into the Labyrinth, she came upon a long pathway that suddenly closed off. If she wasn't running as fast as she was, she might have been able to avoid the stone wall. Unfortunately, she has no such luck, and ran into the wall face on.

At the time her head was in so much pain that her vision became blurred, and she felt so dizzy she thought she would vomit. Now, however, with her mind focused on the more important things, like finding her son, the pain was a dull throb.

She coughed for the thousandth time, as her lungs pulling in cold air that dried her throat up. She knew she couldn't last like this forever, that at some point soon something's got to give.

Yet, she still refused to give up. She refused to stop as the words of the note were played back into her mind.

'Forget to seek what you wish to find, A precious gift with a ticking time, Yet when the clock chimes to ten, you'll never see your son again.'

Those world ha haunted her for the past hours. She could only pray that she wasn't late, that the clock would never strike ten. Tears formed in her eyes as she prayed once again. 'Dear God, let it never strike ten.'

Suddenly Sarah ran into a wall of warm flesh as it held her in place against its warmth. Panting she looked up, thankful for the arms around her, as she felt her knees give way. "Jareth? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Jareth kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer to him. "Silly girl, I can find everything within the walls of my Labyrinth."

Sarah tried to push away. "Let me go. I have to find Caleb before ten."

"I know." He whispered into her hair.

Sarah looked up at him. "How do you know?"

A soft smiled found its way to the corner of his mouth. He quickly kissed her before pulling out a folded note with its edges crumpled. "You left this on the table in our room." He unfolded it to read it out loud. "Forget to seek what you wish to find, A precious gift with a tickling time, Yet when the clock chimes to ten, You'll never see your son again." He folded the note and tucked it back into his shirt. "Why didn't you call me, Sarah?"

"I didn't think about it. I knew I was limited on time, so I just left." She confessed. "I don't even have much time left, or I'm already out of time." She whined. "I don't even know what time it is."

"It's twelve past eight." Jareth replied.

Sarah crunched her eyebrows, "Barely? But, that's impossible. The sun sets at half past seven and it set hours ago. There is no way it's only eight."

Jareth smiled, "You forget that I control the time here. As soon as I found the note, I stopped time. I knew I had to find you so that we can go find Caleb. Assuming you know where he is?"

Sarah nodded, "He's in the Oubliette."

"Which one?"

Sarah eyes widened, remembering the first and only time she has been to the Oubliette. Hoggle had found her, after explaining where they were he said, 'The Labyrinths full of them.' Her head sank in defeat as it came to rest on Jareths' chest. "I knew it was too easy to figure out. I bet there are hundred, maybe even thousands, of them through out the Labyrinth. Isn't there?"

Jareth knew it was a rhetorical question and chose not to answer it. Glad that he didn't for Sarah hadn't waited for an answer before she asked him, "What time would it have been?"

Jareth hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to answer her question. When she looked up at him with desperate eyes, he pulled her a little closer. "A quarter til one."

Sarah went stiff as tears filled and pooled over, "So I wouldn't have made it on time anyways." She cried. "What if he's already dead? I could already be too late. Mamorga could have noticed the time and decided to kill him anyways. Oh, my, god, she killed my son. He's Dead!" She yelled grabbing onto his shirt as if it was the only thing that kept her from losing all hope. "CALEB!" She screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU? CALEB!"

Jareth grabbed hold of her shoulders and gave her a few good shakes snapping her head back and forth enough to gain her attention. "He is not dead. Do you hear me? Everyone in this forsaken place my lose faith, hope. But not you, never you. Do you understand?" She quietly nodded. "I need you to stay strong. Caleb needs you to be strong. Now, we are going to find our son, and we are going to stop this madwoman."

"How?" She questioned. "They're in one of the Oubliettes, and I don't know how to get down there."

"Did you already forget that I met you down there as well? You and the Hog brain came upon me, remember? I can get us down there, than all you have to do is sense him." Jareth said. "Can you focus enough to find him?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes." She said nodding. "Yes, I will find him."

Jareth kissed her fully on the lips, enjoying the taste of her. "Let's go get our boy."

_X*X*X*X*X_

Mamorga was pacing the small room next to the Oubliette that she imprisoned the little boy. Even through the thick dirt walls she could still hear him danging against the wall, his muffled cries to be released reached her ears. She glanced at the clock upon the wall.

"I can't believe it's only twelve after eight. Time goes by so slowly while you wait for someone to drown." She sighed and rubbed her temple. "Well, at least I'll be able to kill him and his precious mother in one go. That ol' looney of a king won't know what's what. All he'll have are my words, and the note that I left for him. God, it was so easy to copy her handwriting. All capital letters, how pathetic is that."

The banging grew a bit louder, faster, as the boy began to panic in his wall filled room.

She ran over to the wall and kicked it. "Shut up in there! You want it to raise faster, than keep your lips zipped!"

She looked into the corner of the room where a small table stood on four short legs. In the center was a small wooden frame that held a long ago picture. Two girls, both blonde haired with baby blue eyes, though one was older than the other by four years, they could have past for twins they where so a like.

"Oh, Cora." Mamorga whispered. "Soon I'll be Queen of the Underground, and with my powers I will conquer all. You're death at my hands will not be for nothing. You will see, they will see, that there is no one as strong willed as the Great Mamorga."

'_Will we be together again, dear sister?_' A faint voice asked in her head.

Mamorga smiled, "Aye, sister. I will resurrect you, and we shall be together again."

She turned and glanced back at the clock. "WHAT?" She ran over to the gold and white clock suspended in mid air. Grabbing it she shook it. "That's not possible. It was twelve after five minutes ago. What is going on!" She shook the clock listening to the small metal springs and flats rattle within. "You're not even working!" She looked at the clock frozenly. "Time has stopped." She whispered quietly. "But why, how?" Frustrated, she waved her hand over the contraption resting back in the air. "_Le campane che i carillon sull'ora, canta a me il tempo dal tuo potere_."

She watched in anger as the hands began to turn, passing nine, ten, eleven, twelve, one, and two, they came to a rest at two twenty in the morning. Her breathing became fast and labored. "_IMPOSSIBLE!_"

"They tried to trick me! They tried to pull a fast one on Mamorga!" She screeched. "I"ll show them. They won't find anything other than the body of a dead boy!" She turned to the wall where the pounding was still heard only more softly now. She raised her hands into the air. "I poteri della mia anima sentono la mia difesa, alza l'acqua più alta, lo fa grida-"

"MAMORGA!" Sarah screamed.

Mamorga turned to see the King of the Goblins and his little woman standing in the far corner of the room. "No."

Sarah gasped, "Did you see that?" She asked Jareth as she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Jareth replied.

Sarah shook her head. "Mamorga, she-she just flickered." She whispered. "She's not what she looks like." She pointed to the blonde woman starred angrily at them. "That is not her true form."

_A/N:_

_So, sorry that this has taken so long. I am in the process of moving out of state and everything is crazy. But I promise the next chapter will come a lot sooner than this one did. Well, fingers crossed it does. _

_What do you think Mamorga will really look like?_

_Thank you for reading, and please review._


	8. Authors' Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

HELLO EVERYONE! I am so, so sorry that it is taken me so long to post the Finale Chapter to United Fate. I just finished moving from Reno, NV back to my home town of Tucson, AZ. Once I get settled in I promise it will post it soon and it will be worth the wait.

Love and Thanks for the support,

KYSSME007


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or its Fantastic Characters.

_**Author's Note:**_

_****Mamorga switches from I to we a LOT, it's because she is having trouble separating herself, or her own soul, from that of her sister's. It gets confusing but just bare with it.****_

_**I am so, So, SO sorry that this has taken so long. I finally got settled in from my move from Reno, NV to Tucson, AZ... I was between jobs there for a while but now that everything is finally calmed down I can get back to my writing. Thank you so much for hanging in there guys! Enjoy the finale chapter of "UNITED FATE".**_

CHAPTER EIGHT

"What?" Jareth asked looking at his love as if she finally lost it all completely.

From the sound of his voice, so faithless in her, Sarah was beginning to think that she had just imagined Mamorga shifting. Maybe she was so exhausted and frightened for Caleb that she was finally losing it. She turned to face Mamorga. "Please," she begged. "Please, where is my son?"

Mamorga let out a screech of laughter. "Soon your son will be DEAD! We killed him. We KILLED HIM!"

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face, as shivers ran over her skin. "We?" She whispered.

Mamorga looked at Sarah. Her once silky, smooth blonde hair was slowly fading into a dull brown as random chunks started to curl and spring out in various angles. Her skin, which at first was soft and clear, mushed together in a forest of warts and wrinkles. The sky blue cat like eyes that bore into Sarah's soul, drooped at their corners as the color faded to an ink black iris. Her angelic voice, that was just shouting that Caleb will soon be dead, dropped an octave as Mamorga broke into a fit of cackles.

"You have to understand, Miss. Sarah." Mamorga began as her deep hag like voice tried to take on a sweeter tone. "My sister and I did everything together as children. I looked up to her, worshiped her, and all was happy. Until she started hanging with the more expressive crowd. That was when she pushed me aside," Mamorga's voice quickly took on a cold and icy monotone. "When she would attack me with vicious words. When she would push me into the wall or shove me out of her way after I asked her to play with me." She turned to glare sweetly at Jareth. "That was when a certain book came into my possession. When I was introduced to a certain Goblin King.

"Yes I had begged him to take her away. It was only after she was gone that I realized that I had made a huge mistake. I called and called until my voice ran hoarse." She snarled. "It wasn't until some time later that your precious Jareth came to me, showing me the fate I had bestowed upon my beloved sister." Sarah and Jareth watched as her face turned sad, and the beauty Mamorga was before, she was now again. She looked up with her angelic eyes so sad, and wet with sorrow. "It was than that I became a goblin. It was _than_ that I stole the Fae Book of Spells while cleaning the library one day."

Sarah watched as Mamorga started flickering again, a few seconds she spent as beauty, and a few other she spent as the beast. Sarah took a deep breath, it was than she noticed that Jareth had moved behind Mamorga and was using his hand to search the wall behind him. It was than that Sarah heard the faint thumping and crying sound that came from that other side of the wall. '_CALEB_', her mind screamed.

As Mamorga started to turn and look at Jareth, Sarah quickly distracted her. "What happened than, Mamorga?" It worked, Mamorga turned her attention back to Sarah, and had never saw what Jareth was doing. "What happened to your sister than?"

Mamorga's eyes became distant. "We began to practice Fae Magic. Though you need a Fae soul in order to preform Fae Magic, so we stole them. On the far side of the Labyrinth, when the royal family lies in their peaceful deaths. It wasn't hard to recall their souls. That part was simple. Yet, it was difficult to separate the souls from the bodies that they have long missed. We used the claim shells to contain the Fae souls, than we performed the spell that bind the lost souls to our own.

"But I needed more souls, and those pathetic under goblins were weak. So weak that no sooner had we separated the soul from its body that the soul evaporated. I needed the power, craved it until I went insane. With power I could over throw the famous Goblin King, than we could rule the Underground. But I had to have stronger souls, that of the Faes. Yet when we went back, the other Fae bodies had vanished, as if they had been moved." Mamorga frown in confusion as she remembered the night she had returned to steal more souls and had found every grave emptied. She continued slowly. "I returned, and we were waiting for me. Waiting for more souls that I had promised to us. It was than that it dawned on me... Cora... She had what I needed, what I yearned for. It took little time to convince her that giving her soul to me would help us to get stronger. Help us to gain the power we needed to bring down the Goblin King. We agreed that we could bring her back to life. That she would once again breath air deep within her lungs."

Jareth stomach was curling into a nauseating twist as he listened to Mamorga. Yet, he was thankful for the distraction that Sarah had created. As Mamorga story continued, he was able to find the section of dirt that Mamorga had been using as a door. He leaned forward and whispered. "Aprire la porta alla quale cerco stanza di la di farci avere un picco."

The wall began to shake as a door way formed out of hardened sand. Jareth quickly glanced behind him to see that Mamorga was still recalling her tale to Sarah. He prayed that the sound the wall was making, one of rock scrapping against rock, went undetected as Jareth slowly swung the creaking door inward to a water filled room. He could see Calebs feet as he floated near the top, trying to cling to the last gulped of air left in the room for him. He quickly jumped into the wall of water, and swam up to the top. His face barely made the surface as he squished himself next to his son, "Caleb." He called out.

"Daddy." Caleb frantically yelled.

"Caleb, we have to swim to the door." Jareth explained.

"I can't." He argued in his panic state.

Jareth understood that for the past eternity to Caleb he has been set into survival and was unsure of trying anything that wasn't what he knew was working right now. But with each breath they took, Jareth could see that the water was advancing on their air space. "Yes, you can, Caleb. Mommy is just on the other side of the door waiting for us."

"I can't, I'm scared." He cried.

"I know, and I am too. But, Caleb, we have to try." Jareth said grabbing Caleb's smaller, freezing cold hand, within his much larger one.

"Ok." He roughly said. "One... Two..."

Jareth heard his hesitation. "THREE!" He yelled as they both inhaled the last of the air and sank under water. Jareth swam them towards the area which the door once stood. Jareth could feel from Caleb, who was frantically tugging on his hand, that he was beginning to panic and wouldn't be able to hold his breath for long. Jareth slammed his fist as hard as he could against the solid wall. He looked to see Caleb blinking rapidly in the water, while holding his tiny little hands tightly over his mouth as air bubbles escaped between his fingers in a jagged line towards the surface.

Jareth's own lungs were beginning to protest. Summoning his last strength he yelled silently into the water. "Aprire la porta... alla quale... cerco stanza di... la di farci... avere... un... picco."

*X*X*X*

Sarah's hopes soared when she saw Jareth open the door, but when she saw him disappear into a wall of water she began to counting the seconds. She could hardly focus on Mamorga's story when is reached one hundred and twenty seconds she began to panic as she watched the door slowly closed.

"But now we can, and we will rise. With one more soul of a Fae, well..." Mamorga smirked. "A half Fae. I will have more than I need to bring Cora back as well as take out Jareth."

As if on cute, the door that had disappeared suddenly bursted, sending chunks of dirt and rocks flying across the room. Sarah shielded herself as she braced her hands in front of her face when Mamorga let out a screeching wail. As the water flooded in so did Jareth and Caleb, both coughing for air.

"Oh thank god." Sarah gasped as she ran to her son and grasped his soaked body to herself. "Caleb, oh Caleb, are you alright?"

Caleb, who was still coughing and sputtering as his lungs pumped water out and oxygen in. "Mom." He coughed. "Mom I can't breath enough as it is, and you're not making it any easier."

Sarah pushed him away from her so that she could look at him more closely. "I-I can't believe you're not hurt." She said running her hands over his body. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Sarah, he's fine." Jareth reinformed her as he came to knell next to his lover and their son.

"How sweet." Came a wicked voice. "Instead of just one Fae, I can take down the remaining royal family."

Jareth stood standing protectively in front of Sarah and Caleb, "Not this time, Mamorga." He said sternly. "I think the time as come that you lose."

"_We_ will never loose." Mamorga hissed.

Jareth glanced over his shoulder to Sarah, "Cover your eyes, and what ever you do, do not look."

Sarah nodded as she pressed Caleb's face into her shirt. "Close your eyes, baby, until I tell you to open them. Promise me you wont open them."

"I promise." He whispered as he tightly squeezed his eye shut.

Jareth through his arms out and chanted. "Possa il fuoco, dell'inferno salire su di voi ora, anima parti per trascinare giu."

"Oh no you don't Jareth!" Mamorga screamed. "Venti del cambiamento mi partono ora le anime dell Fate..."

She was unable to finish as a bright light licked it's flames over her body. She could feel the heat gliding over her skin as it molted and melted away. That was when the pain became intense. Unable to hold back a moment longer she let out an ear piercing scream as she became nothing.

Sarah was shaking. When she heard Mamorga scream she had pushed Caleb further against her body, trying with all her might to hide his eyes. All was silent and yet she didn't look, she was afraid of what she would see. She felt a light hand touch on her shoulder that made her flinch.

"Sh, Sarah. It's all right. You may look now." Jareth whispered from right next to her.

She wanted to quickly opened her eyes, but she was afraid. Very slowly she cracked her eyes open to see Jareth breathtakingly beautiful blue and green eyes in front of her. She unclenched one hand holding onto Caleb's shirt to hook around Jareth neck, where she quickly brought his lips to her. "You're alright." She whispered as tears of happiness ran down her face. "We're all right."

Jareth gave her one hard kiss. "Yes, my love. We are going to be just fine." He reassured her as his lips found hers again.

"May I open my eyes now?" Came a young muffled voice.

Both parents pulled away from each other to glance at the small face that was still scrunched closed. They couldn't help but laugh as Sarah placed a gentle kissed on her son's forehead.

"Yes son, you can open your eyes." Sarah told him.

Caleb blinked several times at his parents. "Mommy?"

"Hm?" Sarah asked as she leaned back against Jareth.

"Can we get something to eat?" Caleb asked his parents.

His parents laughed at the innocents of their son.

"Let's go home." Jareth said.

So they lived in the Castle of the Underground, as a happy family of six. For all their days to come.

~**THE END**~

_**THANK YOU FOR READING... PLEASE REVIEW! **_


End file.
